The wear and tear in internal combustion engines occurs mostly at the top of the cylinder and is attributed to insufficient lubrication between the piston and the cylinder wall. Especially sensitive are the sides where the thrust side of the piston moves upon, adjacent to the plane which is 90 degree off the plane in which the wrist pin of the piston moves. This plane is defined by the movement of the connecting rod. On engines designed up to now, the oil is removed from the cylinder walls, which is really important at the bottom of the cylinder walls. At the top of the cylinder, where no oil is splashed on, lubrication is partial. Especially during the first cycles of an operation lubrication in the upper section of the cylinder does not satisfy the needs.